


Get Lucky

by Cat_Moon



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: Friday the thirteenth is a special day for Crowley, but Aziraphale has other plans.





	Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Friday the 13th" at: [Spooktober](https://spooktoberchallenge.dreamwidth.org/)

Aziraphale gathered up his courage, cleared his throat, and asked The Question. “Crowley, would you like to go out to dinner with me this Friday?”

They had eaten together many times of course. Too many to count. Hundreds if not thousands of invitations had been issued and accepted. This one was different though, even if Crowley didn't know it. Aziraphale was asking his friend on a proper date. Even if he was the only one who knew it.

“This Friday? Can't. Out of the question. Don't you know what Friday is?”

“Oh dear, I didn't miss an important day, did I? I could swear...well, not swear, but I'm sure there was nothing on my calendar for this Friday.”

“It's the thirteenth,” Crowley told him. “One of the busiest days of the year for me. Lots of bad luck to cause.”

“Oh. I see.” He tried not to be disappointed. “Well then, I suppose I should be out there too, you know, 'thwarting' you.”

“C'mon Angel, we've been through all that. What good is it if we keep canceling each other out? Nothing gets done that way, does it? I thought we were beyond all that now.”

Things had changed since the end of the world didn't happen. A lot less worry and stress, which Aziraphale could do without, thank you very much. More time to enjoy themselves, and each other. Uh their friendship, that is. Enjoying.

“But you want to go out and cause bad things to happen.”

“It's one of my favorite holidays.” Crowley looked at the angel from over his sunglasses. “I suppose we could pop out for a bite after midnight.”

“Ooh, a midnight rendezvous?” Aziraphale murmured, a thrill going through him.

He still hadn't quite decided if he wanted to sample all of the earthly human delights, but it was tempting to play with the idea. After all, he didn't need to eat either, but he still enjoyed it. In the meantime, flirting was very pleasant. Even if Crowley seemed to be oblivious to it. It was new for Aziraphale to be so bold, but again, a lot had changed since the not end of the world.

“Sure, why not. I created Triskaidekaphobia, you now,” the demon bragged. “All these humans, afraid of a _number_, can you imagine?”

“That was quite clever,” Aziraphale agreed.

Crowley preened at the compliment. “So many demons these days, no finesse. They don't seem to realize that fear and hate are the same emotion underneath. All guaranteed to cause evil things to happen.”

“Now that I think about it, wasn't it Tuesday the thirteenth? I distinctly remember the Greeks being quite irrational over it. In fact, when you think about it, there are 'bad luck' dates all over the world, this is just one of many,” Aziraphale put forth, crossing his fingers behind his back.

Crowley took a moment to think it over. “So, if I were to miss this one, there's probably another right around the corner, yeah?”

“Certainly. And that way you don't have to miss our date. Uh, dinner date. Dinner. I mean.”

“Oh, I am brilliant, aren't I? It's a date then.”

Aziraphale beamed.

“And thirteen _is_ my lucky number,” the demon added, sneaking a sideways look at his angel. “Maybe I'll get lucky.”

Perhaps Crowley wasn't as oblivious as he seemed.

**THE END**


End file.
